cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Pisces
is an avatar that used to be one of the most talented UX designers in ALICE, and used to be a friend of Virgo. She has a motorbike with her known as a Helocoprion, and is a sort of sister figure to Aries and has Cancer as a father figure. She was hired to work on Black Ground, but eventually the server was cut off from the rest of ALICE. In the chaos that followed, Pisces originally sided with the Negotiators, but eventually betrayed them and became obsessed with beauty. She became so obsessed that she turned herself into a robot to preserver her beauty forever, and will try to force others into becoming robots under her command in order to preserve their beauty. She had been searching for Terranova for years, and was only able to find it after Gemini led Ophiuchus there, while Gemini was distracted. Once there she started to attack and turned some of the citizens into robots, and had them attack Terranova. She taunted Virgo's pacifist nature, asking if he was just going to stand by while she destroyed Terranova, but he was angered by what she did so he worked with Ophiuchus to stop Pisces. He questioned why she turned traitor, but she just responds that the war over Black Ground has just begun, and whoever can find Ptolemaeus will have the advantage, leaving after that. She leaves, but was infected with a locator algorithm. When she returns to her hideout with Aries and Cancer, she informs them of what happened in Terranova, and discusses with Aries about his plan to leak the contents of the Nubila Arcana to the outside. However, she was infected with a locator algorithm that led the Negotiators to her location, and Virgo confronts Aries about what he plans to do and how it would be suicide. Pisces denies what Virgo says, saying that Aries just wants to get revenge on the person who killed his parents and then they will go on and live in peace, but Aries says he actually had no plans on surviving. Pisces tries to convince Aries against his actions, but then Aries notices the mark Ophiuchus has is the same mark that the killer of his parents had, so Aries blindly rushes to try and kill Ophiuchus; Pisces and Cancer manage to stop him. Afterwards, Pisces apologizes to Aries, stating she didn't want him to throw his life away. Aries apologizes for his actions, and says that they might be able to peacefully get out of Black Ground if Ophiuchus can get through the Almagest. She continues with the Negotiators through their fights. After they manage to defeat Almagest, Aries goes to kill Almagest, but Pisces urges him not to; Cancer tells her its none of her business and Aries has a right to revenge. Aries then decides against the action. Later, Aries decides to leave for the old battlefields to find answers, much to Pisces' dismay, but Cancer tells her to let him go as he needs to find his own answers. She tells him to not take too long or she'll chase after him. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Terranova story) * Terranova * The Horoscope (The Triangle story) * The Horoscope (Conclave story) * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia